Alex
by Rainfox88
Summary: Post RE5. Chris thought Wesker was the end. While in the process of recovering from the events of Kijuju with Jill, Chris is confronted by a man who calls himself the brother of Wesker, a man too similar. Chris now knows that Wesker was only the beginning


**Alex**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil. I have said this a million times already and feel like a broken record, lol!

* * *

Chris stood before a gravestone. It was a grave he knew too well. One he visited every day for two years straight. He could only stare down at the blue granite stone, reading its passage over and over again.

_Jill Valentine_

_1975-2007_

_A Great Soldier Forever Remembered_

The sun was high in the cloudless sky, the heat mocking the shade the trees gave within the large cemetery of soldiers that had died fighting for their country as a BSAA member. Chris could care less of the temperature. He was just finally relieved that this would be his final visit to the grave. He no longer needed to come here, and regret the past. He no longer needed to leave flowers for his love. He no longer needed to talk to the grave, as if to get some guidance from the empty casket below. Now, he could move forward. He could move forward with the person he had missed for two years.

"So, what do you think?" Chris asked.

"That's a lot of flowers," Jill sighed. "How much did you spend on flowers a week? Aw, you got roses…my favorite."

"Well I…Let's just say a lot," Chris chuckled. "Hey, this pile of bouquets is only for the last month before leaving for Africa. The cemetery cleaners hate me."

Jill smiled. "You are very sweet, but I must say…it is rather creepy standing before my own grave."

"I guess I can always tell Wentworth to take it out. You won't be needing it anymore."

"Not for awhile, I hope," Jill sighed.

Chris frowned, leaning over to her. "Jill, I…I am really sorry about that night back in the Spencer mansion. It should have been me over you."

Jill shook her head, glaring up at him. "No. Wesker would've killed you. I don't regret anything, Chris."

Hearing Wesker's name made Chris clench his jaw tightly for a moment. He didn't say anything else. It had been a month since the events of Kijuju. Jill was recovering at a good pace, probably faster than Chris himself. They still had sleepless nights, from nightmares and recurring memories. Jill's were much worse, but she was slowly fighting back at them. They found that sleeping next to one another helped fend off some of those bitter dreams.

With Wesker finally dead, it felt as if the weight of the world had lifted from Chris's shoulders. After a decade of fighting Wesker, his war with his nemesis finally ended. Chris felt that some of his old comrades that were killed by Wesker could now rest in peace. Chris knew he could now. Not only with Wesker gone, but Jill being back at his side. It reminded Chris of why it was so important on what they were all fighting for.

Tricell also fell. The BSAA took over the investigation. The pharmaceutical company went bankrupt, all representatives were apprehended, and all files were charged. The case was still going. Chris knew it would be going on for a long while. However, it was good to know that another evil like Umbrella was now gone.

Chris wrapped his arm around Jill's shoulders. They turned to start walking out of the large, park-like cemetery. They kept on the stone path, making their way to the front entrance that was guarded by security. The parking lot was just ahead of that.

"So, are you ready to come back?" Chris asked.

"Of course I am. I don't know who Wentworth thinks he is for making me take time off."

"Well, you are still recovering. He is just looking out for you. Me too, I guess, because he made me take off as well. I am just relieved that all our debriefing is finally over."

"Yeah, me too," Jill whispered.

It had taken this long to start getting Jill back on her feet. Chris figured they went to the mall a thousand times to get her clothes and items that she needed while she stayed with him. Chris didn't care. As long as Jill was close to him, and safe. It was good to see her finally start to return to her normal self. Rebecca had looked Jill over very well when they returned to the States, and to Headquarters. Rebecca told them that Jill was in perfect health, save for the nasty scar on her chest from the device, and that she should make a full recovery in no time. It was the emotional injury and mental stress and exhaustion that were taking its time to let them heal.

"I hope you are ready for that big barbeque tomorrow," Chris said, grinning as they reached his new, black Dodge Charger. They opened the doors and slid into the muscle car.

"At Barry's? I know. It's been so long, I think I am going to eat enough for a whole family," Jill chuckled.

"It will be a nice little reunion. Claire and Leon are flying in from New York City."

"It will be good to see them again."

"Just to forewarn you, I think Claire may squeeze you to death when she sees you."

Chris started the powerful engine. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. The city of Washington D.C was busy and hot with summer heat. The traffic was in the middle of rush-hour for lunch, and Chris maneuvered the car to get to his suburban home.

His cell phone started to ring. Jill got it for him, handing the ringing device over to him. Chris flipped it open and answered, quickly shifting the stick to the next gear of the car.

"Chris Redfield."

"_It's Claire. How is everything coming along?"_

"Good. I just finished showing Jill her empty grave. She wanted to see it…God knows why." He received a slap to the arm from Jill. She glared at him, and he slightly smiled back at her, and then focused back on the road. "How about you?"

"_Leon and I got a hotel for the night. Our flight leaves out really early in the morning. I was just calling to tell you that we should be there by eight o'clock A.M."_

"That's good to know. Do you need me to come pick you two up or did you rent a car?"

"_Leon has the Agency dropping one off for us,"_ Claire answered.

Chris took a left turn, the engine growling under the hood as he sped back up. "That's great. Well, at least you will arrive plenty early for the barbecue."

"_Claire, do you have any toothpaste? I lost mine,"_ came Leon's voice from Claire's line.

Chris heard his sister sigh. _"Who the hell loses toothpaste?"_

"_Me apparently."_

"_It's in the side pocket of my bag." _There was a pause, and then Claire sighed again. _"Okay, sorry about that. We will be staying at his apartment too, before you ask."_

"You know me too well," Chris chuckled. "You should let me speak to Leon."

"_Leon, my brother wants to talk to you!"_

"_Tell him he has plenty of time to give me "the talk" when we arrive tomorrow."_

"He is a very smart man," Chris laughed.

"_You know, you won't be able to scare Leon, so don't even try it. You cost me many boyfriends in the past, you know that right?"_

"Just doing my job, sis."

"_Okay, we are getting ready to leave to go eat. I will call you when we get in, alright? Tell Jill I can't wait to see her tomorrow," _Claire said.

"Alright, I will tell her. Love you, sis."

"_Bye, bro."_

Chris flipped his cell phone shut. He handed the phone back over to Jill so she could hold onto it while he drove. They were almost home now, the full neighborhood of suburbia surrounding them. He grinned over at her. "Claire says she can't wait to see you."

Jill laughed softly. "Me either. So, her and Leon are together, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't complain too much. The guy treats her good, plus he is one of the best agents out there. Not like past boyfriends for sure."

Jill shook her head. "Yeah, you are definitely the protective brother."

"That's what brothers are for. To beat the shit out of guys who want to get into their little sister's pants."

"What a way to put it, but you do have a point I guess," Jill laughed again.

"It will be good to see them both tomorrow," Chris stated, nodding.

* * *

Chris helped Barry cook on the back deck, watching Jill catch up with Claire, Rebecca, Leon, and Barry's wife, Karen, and their daughters, Moira and Polly. Moira and Polly were grown up now, beautiful teens of seventeen and sixteen. They helped their mother set the tables and chairs up for the food. Chris was glad for the good weather; sunny with a good breeze. Barry's two story house had a large back yard, secluded within a privacy fence and lots of landscaping trees and shrubs. It was really nice to be able to sit out on the deck and visit with friends here.

"So, how is Jill doing?" Barry asked, smiling at the talkative group that wasn't far away.

"Good. I'm actually surprised how fast she has recovered. She is ready to come back to work," Chris answered.

"She shouldn't push herself, but she wouldn't be Jill if she didn't," Barry chuckled. "What about the events of West Africa? You never had a chance to really elaborate on it."

"Well, you know the important things. Tricell is done for and Wesker is dead."

"And Jill is alive. You're right. I guess the other facts don't really matter," Barry said, flipping more burgers.

"You know Barry; I think this is the start of a new beginning. I really feel it in my gut now…that Wesker is gone…our lives can go back to somewhat normal. I mean, we still have a long way to go before Umbrella's legacy is finally gone, but I feel like a big weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"You should feel that way. You and Wesker had a war. You won that war, and in the end, you saved the world, Chris. I know I can rest now knowing he is gone."

Chris slightly chuckled. "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. When you are old, you get that perk," Barry added.

"Is that food ready yet?" Claire called.

"Hey! I don't see you over here helping!" Chris called.

"Look who's talking! You are just standing there talking while Barry is cooking!"

"Settle down you two. I'm on the last burger, ya know!" Barry heaved.

It didn't take long for them to all grab their own plates and drinks, sitting down at the large table under the shade of the trees. They ate and talked; catching up with each other and the events that parted them. Chris felt completely relaxed. Seeing Jill happy made him realize exactly how long it had been since he felt this way. In fact, the whole table looked like an ordinary family to him. Chris stood up from his chair at the head of the table, knowing he should announce his thoughts since coming home from West Africa. The table grew quiet, looking to him with their full attention. He could tell that they understood what he needed to say, especially Jill, whose eyes shone with complete understanding.

Chris took a moment to think, rubbing his neck slowly. "It's been…a long, hard struggle over these past years. We have lost family and friends, and strangers who have changed our lives in those moments. And though the war is still not over, and we have a long way to go…each and every one of us have made a difference in this world. Our job is far from over, but we can now sleep more easily…now that Albert Wesker is finally dead."

After he stopped, no one spoke. There was this strange silence that occurred after Chris spoke Wesker's name. He saw his sister look to Leon, whose eyes became sharp. He saw Rebecca, Barry, and his family lower their eyes. He saw Jill swallow hard. Chris took a deep breath, and then let it out.

"Our fallen comrades can now rest in peace. And now that he is gone, we can live a little more now, and fight a little more, not having to fear that he is still out there." Chris paused for a moment, closing his eyes. "None of us asked for this kind of life. None of us asked to have to fight or to save or to protect. But we are all here doing exactly that, and maybe that is fate. I know for me, a long battle has come to an end. I used to ask myself…if it was all worth fighting for. I now know in my heart that it is…every single moment."

* * *

Chris was nervous as he walked for the director's office. The North American BSAA Headquarters was giant complex easily puzzling to new recruits. Chris and Jill knew the building like the back of their hands. Jill didn't seem as stressed as she walked next to him. Wentworth Miller, one of the brilliant men that helped Chris and Jill found BSAA, headed the HQ and North American branch. He was one of Chris's most valued of allies. Chris and Jill had long ago left the leadership of this branch to Wentworth, so they could allow themselves to get out in the field and accomplish missions.

Wentworth had called Chris in for a meeting. Jill offered to come along. Actually, she made it a point to Chris that she was coming along even though Chris wanted her to stay home.

"Jill, you know Wentworth is going to get onto you for being here," Chris sighed. "He made a point that you should rest and heal."

"I don't care. I'm coming with you. I'm ready to come back anyways," Jill answered, glancing over at him with a tiny smile.

"No, you are not!"

"If he is sending you on a mission, I'm coming with you."

"No, you are not!"

"We are partners. Yes, I am."

Chris opened his mouth to argue, but she glared at him. She was going, and that was that. Sighing, Chris gave up and nodded. He adored Jill for being so strong, and he knew he could not wait to have her by his side out in the field again. However, Chris was protective, and was worried she wouldn't be ready. Wesker and the recent events in Kijuju still haunted the both of them, and though they would continue for a long while, Chris wanted to make sure Jill could handle it before being thrown back out into a mission.

"I doubt he is sending us on a mission. We are still on vacation that he made us take to recover from Africa," Chris put in, thinking back. It had been a little over a month since the events of Kijuju, and Wesker's death.

Chris clenched his jaw, remembering his old nemesis. _Even in death you still haunt us…But don't worry Wesker, while you burn in hell, Jill and I will continue to survive, and we will continue to fight…_

They reached Wentworth's office. Chris knocked on the door, hearing the director's voice to allow them in. Chris and Jill entered into the large, formal office. Wentworth Miller sat his desk, looking up from his computer. He was a man in his early fifties. He had graying brown hair, and sharp gray eyes. An ex-director of the FBI, he now ran the BSAA and helped Chris and the others find the group. Wentworth had the money and the brawn to keep BSAA going, and Chris felt this good enough to let him handle the major business while Chris retired himself into the field as an agent so he could fight and protect. His office was fancy and spacious. His desk sat in the middle while shelves of books, tables, portraits, and monuments decorated the rest of the space. There were large windows with thick curtains as well.

Chris and Jill took a seat in the chairs that stood across the director's oak desk. Wentworth beheld them for a moment, obviously surprised to see Jill with Chris. "Jill, aren't you supposed to be-"

"I'm ready to be back," Jill answered, nodding her head at her comrade.

Wentworth paused, and then slowly smiled. "Alright then."

"What? Just like that you are going to let her back?" Chris grunted.

The director shrugged. "We both have known Jill for years. Does it really surprise you that much that she is ready to come back?"

"No, but she is as stubborn as a mule! I want to know that she is alright before-"

"Chris, relax. I'm fine," Jill put in gently.

Chris knew she was lying. Jill still had her secrets about what had happened in those two years as Wesker's puppet, but he dared not tread onto those secrets. He knew Jill would tell him when she was ready. Deep down, some things were still hard for her, but Chris knew she was healing much faster than he ever thought possible. So, he nodded at her, smiling weakly.

"What did you need, Wentworth?" Chris asked.

"Actually, I have a mission for you. If you are up to it, that is."

Chris was surprised. "A mission?"

"What are the details?" Jill inquired.

"All representatives of Tricell are to be apprehended for the investigation. Well, there is a major figure within the company that we are missing."

"Who?"

"Lord Roman Gionne. The top dog of Tricell. Now, we all know that Tricell used to be headed by the Travis family, but Excella Gionne's grandmother, Selena Travis handed the company over to the Gionne family when her daughter married the lord. He has been in hiding since the Kijuju incident, but now we have a lead on him."

"And where is that?"

Wentworth smiled grimly, as if there was sickening humor they didn't know about. "He has a mansion in Europe."

Chris immediately looked to Jill, who turned pale. They were both reminded of Ozwell E. Spencer's mansion in Europe that they went to in order to find Wesker's whereabouts. The mansion looked strangely familiar to the other Spencer mansion back in Raccoon City a decade earlier. Spencer's security and servants were all brutally killed. They had no idea what had happened, until they came across the large library where they found Spencer's dead body, and Albert Wesker waiting for them. Chris would never forget the horrible fight they had. He and Jill were beat around like rag dolls. Wesker grabbed Chris, and went to impale his hand through Chris's chest to kill him, but Jill sacrificed herself for him. She and Wesker fell through the window and fell the hundreds of feet down below the cliff.

"Doesn't sound pleasant, I know," Wentworth sighed. "If you do not want to take it, I understand. I will find someone else, especially if you two aren't ready."

_Wesker's dead__…we no longer have to worry about him. There will never be anything as horrible as him again,_ Chris thought to himself.

With this, he took a deep breath and let it out. He slowly nodded his head. "I'll take it."

"You mean _we _will take it," Jill corrected. Her eyes held determination. Chris could tell she had the same feelings. They wanted to take on this mission just so they could prove that they could face the past. They nodded at Wentworth in unison.

Wentworth was quiet for a moment, as if allowing them some time to let them think it over or take the offer back. Slowly, he nodded at the two. "Alright. You leave tonight. His mansion is located in Italy. I will send four other members with you for backup. Hugh from the European branch will explain more once you arrive there. Basically, you will go in, find Roman Gionne and apprehend him for the investigation."

Wentworth pushed forward a file. Chris took it and opened it. Jill looked over his arm to see the profile as well, noticing it was of Lord Roman Gionne. The man was in his late fifties, and looked good for his age. He had dark hair that was graying, and dark eyes that were calculating and intelligent. He looked like the stereotypical rich man. The profile explained all about the Travis and Gionne families. Chris and Jill had never met him before, but they had heard of him.

"You two be very careful," Wentworth stated, his eyes looking between the two of them.

Chris dipped his head. "Thank you, Wentworth. We'll get him for you. Right, Jill?"

Jill nodded, a small smile coming to her lips. It eased Chris somewhat. "Definitely."

The director nodded at them. "I look forward to it."

* * *

The night air was crisp and light. Chris and Jill made their way onto Lord Gionne's property. The whole front of the mansion was decorated with a nice wraparound driveway, and the yard was lined with many trees and shrubs. The large building itself looked luxurious, white as pearl, with long windows and round pillars. The tall street lamps drooped over to illuminate the driveway and front entrance. There were lights on in many of the rooms of the building, but it was eerily quiet. Chris and Jill noticed how different this mansion was compared to Spencer's old, worn down haunted looking building back in Britain.

Chris motioned for their men to come forth from the shadows. If Mr. Gionne had surveillance cameras, then they were going to have to move fast. The large property here was set in the country outside Rome, secluded by trees and mountains. Chris and Jill looked to each other. They understood each other's thoughts. This was just too similar to that night at Spencer's mansion a couple years ago.

Their four men came up, all from the European branch of the BSAA. There was Ralph, who took rear security, and Irene who was with him. Scott and Liam took point while Chris and Jill led them in towards the front door.

Jill paused once they stood in front of the two large oak doors. Chris watched her a moment, and realized she had become pale. He put a hand on her shoulder, jerking her out of her trance. She beheld him with some dark emotion that Chris could not yet understand. She was worried. She was being recalled back to the events two years ago.

"Jill, are you alright? Are you sure you are ready?" Chris asked

"I'm fine…It's just…uncanny. How similar everything is right now from last time, I mean."

Chris slowly nodded. "I know, but it is also different. Different man, different place…we have backup with us…and _he _is gone…for good."

Jill swallowed hard. Chris hadn't said Wesker's name, but she knew who he meant. She lowered her eyes to the ground, her eyes clouding in worry. Chris caressed her arm gently, glancing back to the others for a moment. They were watching the front of the property, weapons aimed. The machine guns they wielded should have been plenty to take down Roman Gionne. Thinking back, Chris thought that maybe it would have been better if they would have had a group like this two years ago. Then again, they would have each been killed one by one by Wesker until only Chris and Jill remained anyway.

"You can do this," he whispered to her.

Jill twitched a smile, slightly nodding. She turned the knob to test it. She did not need to use her skill here, the door was open. Jill nodded at Chris, motioning to the door. Chris understood that the door was unlocked, so turned to their comrades.

"Okay, you guys. We are going to sweep the area, and then we will split up to find Gionne. Any questions?"

"No, sir," Scott replied, shaking his head.

"Negative," Irene answered crisply.

"No, sir," Liam and Ralph answered in unison.

"Just remember we need him alive. Let's get in, and let's get out," Chris informed, and then nodded to Jill.

Jill shoved the door open, letting Chris and the others spill in first. She was last to come in, shutting the door behind her. They found themselves in a large hall. The floor was of a light green marble, and so were the pillars. Many expensive furniture and pictures decorated the room, from porcelain vases to cherry wood tables and shelves. There were expensive lights here and there, and even more expensive chandeliers hanging up above them. A large moose head was hanging up just above the front entrance as well. There were doors on either side of the hall, as well as the staircase, all similar to both of Spencer's mansions. However, the staircase before them wrapped around on each side of the room, with two different cases. In the center of the hall, being protected by the curving staircases on each side was a large portrait of Roman Gionne and his wife. It stood about thirteen feet tall, just feet below the railing of the upper floor. The upper floor was silent like the rest of the hall.

Chris could hear his footsteps echo softly across the main hall. He swept the area with his team, but they were alone. Chris suddenly didn't feel right. He felt his stomach knot up and grow sick. He could smell blood…fresh blood. It lingered in the hallway, and Chris could feel this horrible sense of foreboding come over him. He could tell that Jill was feeling the same thing. She was as white as a ghost.

"Holy hell! What the hell happened here?" Ralph cursed.

"We found bodies!" Irene called, looking over her shoulder to them.

Chris was noticing more details now. There were cracks in the walls, the railing on the staircase was broken, and there was blood on the floor. Chris and Jill hurried across the hall to Ralph and Irene. Liam and Scott followed them, their equipment shuffling on their BSAA uniforms.

Chris was horrified. There must have been ten bodies of security guards here…Gionne's security. The ones slumped up against the wall had a cracked indention above them, showing how hard they hit the wall before crumbling to their death on the floor. The others were killed with holes through their chest. Chris immediately recognized the kills.

_This fucking can't be real! Wesker is DEAD!_

"Someone wanted Gionne more than we did," sighed Scott, keeping his weapon stiff to his side. The older man looked away from the carnage.

Jill moved slowly over to the door that led to the east wing of the first floor. It was slightly open, and so Jill just pushed it open the rest of the way. They all aimed their weapons. Jill grunted in shock, seeing even more bodies lying on the floor dead in an almost line down the hallway. There were guards and even servants…men and women…all dead.

"This can't be happening," Jill gasped, turning away from the scene and hurrying for the front door. Chris was barely able to catch her. The others kept their weapons aimed, looking around as they eased their steps back towards Chris and Jill. Jill was as white as a ghost. Chris was sure he was white too. His brain was in a maelstrom of thoughts and confusion. Fear was slowly trickling its way into his chest.

"This is a nightmare! It's not real!" Jill yelled.

"Jill! We need to focus! This isn't what it seems! It's not Wesker! Wesker is dead and gone forever!" Chris yelled.

Jill took a moment to catch her breath and calm down. She slowly nodded at her partner, but was still slightly shaky. "Okay, I'm fine…let's just fine Gionne."

"That won't be necessary," came a cool, dark voice.

Chris was frozen on spot for a moment, literary taken by shock. He saw Jill's eyes widen as well, and they could hear their comrades aim their weapons. Slowly, Chris and Jill turned around to face the staircase. They were in complete shock at the sight.

A man was walking down the stairs on the left side of the room. He looked to be in his early thirties, wearing a formal black suit with sunglasses that looked strangely familiar. He had light brown hair that was slicked back. The man definitely had an intimidating air about him.

Chris and Jill aimed their weapons as soon as the man stepped down from the last step onto the marble floor. The group kept their weapons trained on the stranger. Chris couldn't believe his eyes. This man looked so similar to Wesker, yet it was not his old nemesis.

"Who are you?" Chris barked.

"My name is Alex. Don't bother introducing yourselves. I know who you are."

"Alex who?" Jill growled. Her stress was easily noticeable.

Alex twitched this barely noticeable smirk upon his handsome face. "Are you two really that gullible?" Chris and Jill didn't answer, only deepened their glares on the man. Alex slightly sighed, stepping forward. "I guess Albert spoke the truth about you two then."

_Dammit, he is talking about Wesker…_ Chris clenched his jaw hard, feeling the hate boil within him.

"You know, Chris, it wasn't very nice of you to kill my brother," Alex stated, shaking his head as if he was disappointed.

"You're Wesker's brother?" Chris seethed.

Alex looked over to the pile of dead security guards, his lips twitching again. "Half. Different mothers."

"Did you kill them?" Jill asked

Alex slowly looked back to them. He was so calm, even with six machine guns trained on him. A cold smirk curled on his face as he nodded at Jill's question.

"Of course I did. They were in my way. It's a shame really. I do hate making messes."

"You bastard," Ralph snarled, stepping forward.

"What are you doing here? Where's Roman Gionne?" Chris demanded.

"Oh, he is very much dead, Chris. I am sure you don't have to worry about him anymore," Alex chuckled, straightening the cuffs on his black jacket.

"Well, I guess since you killed him, we are going to have to kill you," Chris growled.

"Are you so sure of that? You don't even know me, Chris. Have you ever heard the saying to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer? You never really knew much about Albert, did you?"

"In the end, he is dead, and so it doesn't matter," Chris snapped.

Alex held up a single finger, smiling darkly. "You just got lucky in the end, but it took a whole decade before you were able to take him down. You let many people suffer that way, Chris…including Jill."

"Shut up!" Jill shouted. She looked desperately over to Chris. "Don't listen to him, Chris! He's trying to provoke you!"

"My brother knew every single detail about you, Chris…and that is why he was able to torture you for ten straight years. He could have killed you whenever he wanted. Now tell me, you may have killed Albert in the end…but who won the war? Not you."

Chris swallowed hard, clenching his jaw so hard he could feel the pain of breaking point. He didn't want to listen to Alex, but deep down he knew the man was right. He lowered his eyes for a moment, realizing exactly how many people suffered because of him.

Alex chuckled softly. "Now, don't look so upset. I should actually thank you, Chris. You did me a big favor."

"Favor?" Chris grunted, his sharp eyes landing on Alex once more.

Alex dipped his head. "Of course. I was going to kill him anyway."

"You were going to kill your own brother?" Jill seethed.

"Why wouldn't I? Albert was going to start getting in my way soon."

"Well, if you two didn't get along, I'm surprised you two didn't kill each other sooner," Chris snorted.

Alex grinned wickedly, slightly cocking his head to the side curiously. "Who said Albert knew a thing about me? As far as he knew, I didn't exist. However, I do have to say one good thing about my dear brother."

"And what is that?" Chris retorted.

Alex slowly reached up to touch the dark sunglasses. They gleamed from the overhead lights as he eased them off of his face. Chris grunted in shock to see the familiar red and gold cat eyes once again. Alex smiled as he looked the sunglasses over.

"He sure did have a good taste in sunglasses."

"What the hell?" Liam gasped, seeing the inhuman eyes.

"No! Don't shoot!" Chris ordered. He saw his comrades tense, the guns still aimed. He didn't want them to make such a horrible mistake by opening fire.

"Protecting them is not going to do you any good, Chris," Alex chuckled, his inhuman eyes glowing for a moment.

"And why's that?"

"Well, I still have to kill you for killing my brother."

"But you just thanked me for killing him, and you were going to kill him yourself anyways," Chris growled. "It doesn't make any sense."

Alex chuckled. "Of course it does." He slid the sunglasses back onto his face, covering those predatory eyes. "So, who would you like me to kill first?"

"You bastard, you aren't killing any of them," Chris threatened. "I killed Wesker…I can kill you too!"

"Would you like to back up those words?" Alex asked coolly.

"Chris, wait…" Jill whispered. She was starting to shake, and Chris noticed that the others were too.

"What's wrong, Jill? Did my brother torture you a little too much while you were in captivity?" Alex sneered, grinning sadistically.

Hearing those words hit Jill like that, Chris completely snapped. He opened fire with his machine gun. For a moment, he felt as if he was reliving a moment of the past. He felt anger and fear hit him as he saw Alex move with flashing speed just like Wesker had done.

Alex appeared before him. Striking his palm out, it felt as though a bus had slammed into Chris's chest. Chris went flying backwards, crashing into a pillar and falling down. He ignored the pain, crawling to his feet to aid his comrades. Gunfire filled the main hall, along with the cries of fighting men.

Ralph was snatched by Alex first. He picked the bigger man up like he weighed nothing, tossing him across the hall into a glass shelf. The glass shattered, and Ralph cried out before crumbling to the floor with the glass. Alex leaped out of the way just as Chris and Jill came running up. Alex reappeared on the second floor, standing on the railing above them. He cackled down at them.

"You are too slow. Try to speed it up will you?"

"Damn you!" Chris yelled.

He dodged more gunfire, and reappeared in front of Scott on the other side of the hall. Liam immediately came for Alex's back. Chris and Jill sprung forward together, coming for Scott's aid as well. They saw Alex grab Scott by the throat. In an instant, the brother of Wesker slammed his fist through Scott's chest, killing the BSAA agent instantly. Blood spewed out, but Alex tossed the body aside like it was garbage and spun around to snag Liam.

"Scott!" they heard Irene cry.

Chris yelled out, watching his comrade fall to the floor dead, blood pouring out of the cavity in his chest. As Liam was snatched next, the man pulled his knife and slashed it out across Alex's throat. Alex yelled out, only to grow annoyed as his blood spilled out from the slit. Alex crushed Liam's throat completely and threw him aside.

Chris and Jill were horrified, frozen in the center of the hall. Irene wasn't too far off, gawking in shock at the dead bodies of her friends. They could hear Ralph groaning behind them as he crawled to his feet.

"Chris…" Jill mumbled, sounding just as sick as he was.

Chris had his jaw clenched, all kinds of emotions hitting him. He snapped at his remaining comrades. "Irene, Ralph! Get out while you still can! Jill, go with them!"

"Never," Jill retorted. "I'm not leaving you."

"Isn't that sweet?" Alex chuckled. "Even after sacrificing herself the first time for you, and going through her suffering with Albert for that length of time, she is still willing to do it again for you." They watched as the slash across his throat quickly healed, leaving only a little blood left on his skin.

"Ralph! Call for backup! Now!" Chris ordered, desperately trying to think of how he could stop Wesker's younger brother.

The wounded man reached for his radio. Alex shook his finger at them. "I don't think so."

He shot for Ralph like a blurry bullet, dodging Chris, Jill, and Irene's shots. Alex slammed Ralph so hard into the wall that it cracked. Ralph dropped his radio and gun, dying instantly. Alex let the dead body go, letting it drop to the floor onto more broken glass. Chris cursed out loud, keeping his gun aimed as Alex turned around to face them once more. His boots crunched on the broken glass, and he sneered at Chris.

"Is that all you got?" he inquired coldly.

Chris aimed, followed by Jill and Irene. They opened fire once more, but again, Alex was too fast of a target. Alex slammed into Jill, making her fall backwards and skid across the floor. Chris had no time to react before Alex was on him, knocking the gun from his hands and slamming punches into him. Chris punched and kicked back, but Alex blocked them and retaliated.

Irene yelled out, suddenly jumping onto Alex's back and stabbing him with her knife. Alex yelled out in surprise, but he instantly flipped her over him onto her floor. Neither Chris nor Jill recovered in time, and as Irene tried to get to her feet, Alex stomped his boot down on top of her head. Her skull was crushed instantly, and Irene dropped dead with blood spilling out of her head.

"No!" Chris cried, drawing his handgun.

Alex was right there in front of him. Chris pulled the trigger, hoping to send a bullet right through his enemy's forehead. However, Alex dodged the gunshot point blank, grabbing Chris and flipping him onto the ground as well. Alex slammed his boot down onto Chris's collarbone, pinning him down.

"You…bastard!" Chris choked, fighting against Alex's foot.

Alex bent over, grinning down at him. He chuckled sadistically at the pinned Chris, his eyes slightly glowing red behind the dark sunglasses. "Do you seriously think that this is going to work?"

Jill was suddenly there, striking Alex in the side hard, but not good enough to get him off of Chris. Alex grabbed Jill by the throat, crushing his fingers threateningly hard around her wind pipe and making her cry out, gasping for air.

"Jill! No! Let her go!"

Alex sneered down at Chris. "I am a whole different game from Albert."

Chris pulled his hidden knife from its sheath. He stabbed the blade directly into Alex's leg, making him yelp out and draw back. Chris took the split second to escape under Wesker's brother's foot, and rolled to his feet with his gun. As Alex was recovering from the stab to his leg, Jill kicked up her leg, striking him in the stomach. Alex dropped her, and Jill immediately drew back to stand next to Chris.

They both were gasping for air, exhaustion slowly starting to overpower their adrenaline. They kept their handguns trained on the enemy. Chris realized that four of his comrades were killed within four minutes. He knew that he and Jill were next if they didn't come up with something fast. Alex tore the knife from his leg, tossing it aside and facing them.

"Any ideas?" Chris asked, still trying to catch his breath. He could feel the pain start to spread in his body now from the fight, now that his adrenaline was exhausting.

Jill shook her head, her eyes sharply on Alex. "No. The only reason we were able to get to Wesker was because of the serum. We don't have any of that anymore."

Alex chuckled out loud. "The serum Albert needed to stabilize his virus? That won't work on me. I don't need such petty injections to keep the virus in my body under control."

Whether Alex was bluffing or not wasn't important. Chris swallowed hard, still trying to think of something fast. They were sitting ducks to Wesker's younger brother. Chris was just so frustrated. Where did Alex come from? Why hadn't he heard of him before? It was like Alex was a ghost, coming from the pits of darkness. If Wesker didn't even know about this brother of his, who in the world did?

"Give up yet?" Alex inquired, pushing the shades up his nose with a finger.

"I won't stop until I am dead," Chris hissed.

"Well, Albert wasn't able to hold true to arranging that, but I certainly can," Alex chuckled, stepping forward. Before anyone could move, a soft beeping noise started echoing along the hall. Alex pulled out a sleek, black cell phone and answered it. "Yes? What is it?"

Chris and Jill stayed frozen in place, daring not to move or flinch. Alex held up a finger at them, as if telling them to hold on for a moment. "Apparently not a single person can handle their duties while I am gone. I am on my way."

Alex hung up, slipping the phone into his jacket pocket. He checked his wristwatch, a small smile creeping onto his face. They even heard that low purr of a chuckle escape his throat again. "You have a lot of dumb luck, Chris. I must take my leave for business. However, I assure you, this will not be our last meeting."

"And I assure you that the next time we do meet, I will kill you," Chris seethed. "I killed Wesker…I can kill you…"

"Hmm, touché," Alex snickered. "Well, you two have a wonderful night. Oh, and sorry about the mess."

The younger man started for the front doors, walking easily past Chris and Jill, who kept their firearms aimed. Alex turned the knob on the door, but hesitated at opening it. He turned to face Chris and Jill, who kept their eyes and weapons trained on him. Alex smiled softly, as if amused once again.

"I do hope you two realize that this is just the beginning, Chris. You believed that Wesker was the end…well, let me tell you…he was only the beginning. I look forward to our next encounter."

With that, the man opened the door and slipped out into the night. Chris and Jill were left behind in complete confusion and shock. Even after Alex was gone, they could only stand there with their weapons aimed. Slowly, they lowered their arms, turning to each other in the middle of the destruction within the main hall.

The bodies of not only their comrades but Roman's guards lay about in silence. Jill swallowed hard, her body starting to slightly shake from the aftermath. Chris was just as uneasy as her. He was unable to believe what had just happened to them. He saw Jill start to collapse. Chris immediately grabbed a hold of her. He realized that he was on the brink of collapse as well. And for a long, silent moment, all they could was hold onto each other.

"Why us?" Jill whispered.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay," Chris mumbled. He caressed her back for a moment, and then pulled back to see her face. She had tears there in her eyes. His words were meant to reassure her, but Chris found he was also trying to reassure himself as well.

"We need to get out of here…report this," Jill said, lowering her eyes.

"Yeah," Chris sighed, not even wanting to look to the bodies of their fallen comrades.

They left the mansion behind. Chris and Jill would meet up with the European Branch and tell them what had happened on this mission. Chris knew he should call on the radio, but he felt to sick to even lift his hand to call it. He was just so confused about this Alex Wesker. Where did he come from? What was he capable of? Something told Chris that this was just a taste of what Wesker's younger brother had in store for them. After ten years of struggling with Albert Wesker, Chris was sure he was the end once he fell in Africa. Now it seemed as though Wesker was only the beginning for them. Alex was taking Wesker's place as the man within the shadows.

Jill took Chris's hand as they walked through the night, heading for the road that would lead them to their contacts. Chris squeezed her fingers in his, closing his eyes for a moment. They knew they had a new battle ahead of them. They were going to stick together until the end. And whether Alex would prevail over his brother or not, Chris knew he was not going to make she same mistakes as he did with Wesker.

It may have been the beginning of the end, but Chris was going to make sure that Alex wasn't going to get as far as his brother did…whether that cost Chris his life or not…

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I just wanted to write a little something on Alex. For those of you who played the Lost in Nightmares download content of Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition, you should recall several of Ozwell E. Spencer's diary sections talking about this mysterious Alex who is also on the list of Wesker Children. Now, this is all completely made up from my mind, and have no idea what this Alex looks like, how old he is, etc etc. However, I do have a very good feeling that Capcom may move forward with him as the Wesker is now dead and gone forever...sigh...But anyways, hope all of you enjoyed it! And yes, I wanted to make it very similar to their mission in Lost in Nightmares, just to add to the intensity! X3 So, tell me what you think in reviews! Did you like this new Alex Wesker? I meant this to be a oneshot, but if I get enough reviews...I may just make it into a multi-chapter story! XD Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!**


End file.
